My Ride From Outer Space
| image = FerbDriving.png | caption = "You're digging my ride from outer space." | band = Danny Jacob | band2 = Danny Jacob | album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions | genre = Hard rock | runtime = 1:31 1:43 (album) | before = Technology vs. Nature | after = Spa Day | video = pOYNrDCvTZYEpisode version 5YvEV1eSWq4Album version JQBAb1Y6cFoDemo version}} is a song from the episode "The Chronicles of Meap" to which Ferb takes Meap's repaired spacecraft for a test drive. Lyrics When I light my afterburners, I'm a bullet whizzing by I'm zero-to-60 light-years in the blink of an alien eye I'm in a shaking, baking, staking, smoking, light speed vertical climb If I was going any faster I'd be going back in time Leaving nothing but a vapor trace In my ride from outer space Yeah... Buford: We must never speak of this again. '' 'Baljeet:' ''Agreed. I can bang shift through a nebula and slingshot around the sun Don't look no further baby, 'cause you know I'm number one! I'm chopped and flamed and bobbed and filled, you got to trick it out When I burn through your dimension, you'll know what it's all about I can tell, girl, from that look there on your face Ferb: You're digging my ride from outer space You know you're digging it, baby My ride from outer space (X2) Album lyrics When I light my afterburners, I'm a bullet whizzing by I'm zero-to-60 light-years in the blink of an alien eye I'm in a shaking, baking, staking, smoking, light speed vertical climb If I was going any faster I'd be going back in time Leaving nothing but a vapor trace In my ride from outer space Yeah... I can bang shift through a nebula and slingshot through the sun Don't look no further baby, 'cause you know I'm number one! I'm chopped and flamed and bobbed and filled, you got to trick it out When I burn through your dimension, you'll know what it's all about I can tell, girl, from that look there on your face... You're digging my ride from outer space You know you're digging it, baby My ride from outer space (X4) It's really fast Background Information *The feel and subject of the song is a lot like the 1955 rockabilly classic "Hot Rod Lincoln." *The Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, first seen in "Out to Launch" makes a cameo in the song. *Closed captions has some of the more complex lines as "indistinguishable". *During the song, Ferb passes Mitch's ship, inadvertently sending it into an erratic oscillation. A frightened "whoa" from Mitch can be heard during the encounter. *The spaceship has 16 gears. *At one part in the montage, the ship's gas pedal is shown to be shaped as a bare foot, reminiscent to the gas pedal in the Mr. Banana truck Perry drove to the song Mobile Mammal in "Suddenly Suzy". *Buford and Baljeet have speaking cameos, while Vanessa does not. * The line "If I was going any faster I'd be going back in time" could possibly referring to the DeLorean from Back to the Future. * This song is included in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Soundtrack. The lyrics in the album version differ from the episode version. Error *At the start of this song, Ferb has his seat-belts on, but later in the song he puts them on again. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #10965186 See also *'"The Chronicles of Meap" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob